salem_witches_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Information
Items List If you do not have any of the items available, we will provide them during open house. UNIFORM First-year students will require: *One set of formal dress robes (Navy) *One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) *One winter cloak (Navy, with black fastenings) *At least a week's worth of regular clothing. (Muggle clothes or robes.) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry their name. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: *The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk *A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot *Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling *A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch *One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore *The Beginner's Guide to Potions by Emeric Switch *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander OTHER EQUIPMENT *1 wand *1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) *1 set glass or crystal phials *1 telescope *1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl, a cat, OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. School Year IN CHARACTER Open House Open house is for all students admitted into Salem Witch's Institute. The purpose is for students to meet new professors and greet classmates, as well as finding items they are missing. Second years are to find their sorority/fraternity. This event usually takes place on the second Friday of August. School Year Salem starts usually the fourth or fifth monday of August, eariler than their other wizarding school counterparts, for the sake of more education. The end of the year is usually on the fourth or fifth Thursday of May. Sorority/Fraternitys First years are to be in a single house. However, during the open house before your second year, you can choose a sorority/fraternity in which you want to be in. If the members of the group does not accept you, you may move on. If you can not get along with the members in your sorority/fraternity, a professor may move you. OUT OF CHARACTER The school year will last 12 OOC weeks. There will be 8 weeks in which there are normal classes. The next 3 week will be for testing. The last week will be summer break. List of Classes Core Classes Defense Against the Dark Arts (All Years) Charms (All Years) Transfiguration (All Years) Potions (All Years) History of Magic (All Years) Herbology (All Years) Elective Classes Astronomy (3rd - 7th Years) Care of Magical Creatures (3rd - 7th Years) Flying (2nd Years) Muggle Studies (2nd - 7th Years) Divination (3rd - 7th Years) Mythology (3rd - 7th Years) Apparation (6th - 7th Years) Wizard Art (3rd - 7th Years) Rules Salem Dress Code *No nudity. *No clothing with offensive terms or pictures. *You must wear shoes to class. *You must wear your Fraternity/Sorority charms/bracelets everywhere except the bathroom and bed. *You can wear muggle clothes or robes for weekdays and weekends, but you must wear dress robes to formal school events. *You must have at least one winter cloak. *Don't forget your protective gloves (made of dragon hide or similar) Category:Policy